Pokemon Adventures:LeafGreen
by Chibi Shiro Kitsune
Summary: A girl name Leaf starts her journey as a new pokemon trainer on a mission to help Professor Oak with his invention, the pokedex, along with her childhood friend Red and rival Gary, just what will happen on her journey through the Kanto Region. (No pairings as of yet.)
1. Prologue

**I know it's bad for me to start another story so soon as I have a few other stories that I'm working on right now but WHY THE HELL NOT. So anyways I've been getting back into pokemon again(well it's more like I like it but I'm get in and out of fangirling about every now and then :D) and I decided I wanted to do a story for it. Although my favorite is the 3rd Gen game, and that I like the characters for Black &amp; White and Colosseum more in the world known only as fanfiction. I want to do some thing for the games and my first stop is the classic 1st Gen story.**

Disclaimer: **Pokemon is owned by Nintendo and created by Satoshi Tajiri, all characters and story are owned by them, I just made my own ideal version of the original story (like many others have done), I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

Pokemon Adventures: LeafGreen

Prologue

~(oOoOo)~

The world of pokemon, a world inhabited far and wide by creatures with unique and mysterious powers known only as pokemon. For some people, pokemon are pets. Others like many trainers use them for battling.

Trainers train and battle with pokemon through gyms and other means in order to become pokemon masters. Gym Leaders are strong pokemon trainers who usually specialize in one type in order to test trainers who wish to be the best and challenge the pokemon league. The Pokemon League is where the best of the best trainers who have collected all 8 badges in a region come to fight for the right to be called pokemon master.

Professors much like Pallet town's own Professor Oak specialize in the study of Pokemon. Professors give out starter pokemon to new trainers and watch over pokemon that trainers catch in order to learn more about their behaviors, types, moves and other unknown things about the mysteries of the pokemon that inhabit this world.

This journey starts today in the Kanto region as a new trainer by the name of Leaf Green will start her journey into this mysterious world of pokemon along with her with her soon to be first pokemon.

~(oOoOo)~

_"Leaf"_ A voice said, sounding as if it was far off in the distance of the brunette own dream world of pokemon battles and adventure.

_"Leaf, come on it's time to wake up dear." _The voice said again.

Leaf turned over in her bed, cuddling into her pillow once more hoping to stay in her dream world that was slowly disappearing by the second.

The door open and the sound of light footsteps walked over to the side of the brunette's own bed. A hand gently touch the young girl's shoulder. "Leaf, dear you need to get up or your gonna be late to meet up with Professor Oak."

Leaf slowly opened her eyes, seeing blurry brown's, white's, and blue's until her eyes came to focus to see that it was her mother speaking to her. Finally registering what her mother just said Leaf immediately sat up in her bed her eyes wide opened. "What time is it?" She asked quickly not even thinking of looking at her clock.

"It's little past 7:15, I didn't think it would take you this long for you to wake up." Leaf's mother replied and left the room.

Leaf got up as quickly as she could to get dressed and ready for her big day.

"Leaf, dear I gonna have breakfast done so..." Started Leaf's mother before a loud crash sounded from upstairs caused by Leaf falling back onto the floor as she finally got out of her night top with a hard tug.

"Oww!" Leaf said holding her head and heard her mother knock on her bedroom door. "Leaf, dear are you okay? You know you don't need to rush on getting ready I'm sure the Professor won't leave you out just by you being a little late." Her mother said as she knew exactly what happened.

"Yes mother." Leaf replied as her mother left to go back down stairs. Leaf got ready luckily without anymore hassles, and look into the mirror at herself making sure everything was as it should be. 'hmmm I'm still missing something.' Leaf thought and looked over at her desk, picking up her white hat and putting it on her head, fixing it so it looked nice a straight.

Smiling at herself, Leaf turned to grab her bag, which she made sure was ready last night and head down stairs to have breakfast minding what her mother said. Today was the day that Leaf would start her pokemon journey, for that to happen she needed to get a starter pokemon from one Professor Oak and like her mother said he would not leave her out in getting one.

Leaf has known Professor Oak since she was very young not only has he been the Professor of Pallet town for many years before she was born, but also the fact that he was also the grandfather of one Gary Oak who was once a childhood friend of Leaf's, and now seemed to think he was much too cool to be hanging around her and Red anymore.

Leaf glanced at the clock to see that she was late and needed to get going ASAP. Having finished her eggs and bacon. She stood up from her seat, pulling her bag onto her shoulder with one hand and with a piece of toast with the other. "I'm gonna be late Mom but I'll come back to show you my starter before I leave on my adventure, okay bye." She said just as quickly and ran out the door before her mother could say a word.

The older woman gently smiled as her daughter left out the door, Leaf was such a sweet girl but wanted to go on an adventure like most children who could become trainers. Leaf like most children seemed to just grow up to fast in this world they lived in. The mother went back to washing the dishes she had been doing after breakfast waiting for her daughter to come back to give a proper goodbye before the girl's adventure started.

* * *

**Bio**

Name: Leaf Green

Age: 11

Hometown: Pallet Town

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Brown

Pokemon team: None for now

Counterparts/alternative names: Green/Blue (female)

**Ok so that's the prologue, I hoped you liked. If any mistakes on grammer or spelling plz know that they're not my best subjects and I am working on it. I wouldn't mind a beta reader for this story or any future pokemon stories I may write.  
**

**P.S. I'm open for suggestions on pokemon seen and/or caught for Leaf throughout her adventure. (give me a list if you like to :D)Don't worry I do have a few in mind already, I just wanna see what everyone would like to see as well.**

_**Next Chapter...Beginnings of a Beautiful Partnership**_


	2. Beginnings of a Beautiful Realtionship

**Changed up the title of the chapter since I decided not to make it as long as I thought I would. Ok, I got 2 reviews. It's better than nothing at all but this story is just starting as well so it to be excepted anyways hope you like chapter 1.**

Disclaimer: **Pokemon is owned by Nintendo and created by Satoshi Tajiri, all characters and story are owned by them, I just made my own ideal version of the original story (like many others have done), I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

Pokemon Adventures: LeafGreen

Chapter 1: Beginnings of a Beautiful Partnership

~(oOoOo)~

**Pallet Town ~**

"Oh I'm gonna be so late!" Leaf said as she ran out the door of her home. Quickly opening the gate around her yard, and closing it, she made a dash down the road towards the Pokemon Lab.

"Good morning Leaf, off to see Professor Oak today?" One of the female neighbor's asked seeing her coming towards their house.

Leaf turn her head to face a brunette-haired woman. "I'm sorry Ms. Satoshi but I got to run, gonna be late to see Professor Oak about my first pokemon." Leaf said as she ran by.

"Leaf if you could tell Red to come see me before he leaves, he ran out the door this morning in a hurry before I could even talk to him." Ms. Satoshi yelled so Leaf would hear her.

Leaf just waved her hand at Ms. Satoshi. "Don't worry I'll make sure he does." Leaf said in the distance.

Shortly after Leaf came upon the Pokemon Lab building and stopped at the doors panting to catch her breath. The doors opened and Leaf looked up to see Gary Oak holding a Squirtle. He spotted her immediately and smirked. "Heh, look who decided to show up."

Leaf blushed in embarrassment and glared at him. "And I see you already choose your starter before I could get here."

Gary laughed. "Yea well first comes, first served." He said and started to leave but stopped suddenly. "By the way, Daisy said she wanted to see you before you leave, don't know what for." Gary then left quickly without saying any else.

Leaf watch him leave and turned back to the pokemon lab making her way inside to see Red with a Charmander in his arms talking to Professor Oak. Professor Oak spotting her, smiled. "Leaf, it's good of you to make it, I have a pokemon for you if you don't mind taking what's the last one I have left." He said.

"I don't mind." Leaf answered.

"Hi Leaf!" Red said seeing his friend.

"Hi Red, I see you got charmander for your starter." Leaf said petting the little fire lizard on the head.

"Char..." Charmander made a sort of purr-like growl in it's throat liking the gentle petting it was receiving.

"Yea I choose him cause of my name." Red explained beaming brightly.

"Well if you have Charmander and Gary has Squirtle that must mean that the last pokemon is Bulbasuar." Leaf stated.

Leaf knew this because before she started her journey she made sure to know everything she could about what she was getting into, even the starter pokemon that Professor Oak usually gave out. Although she didn't get to choose first or even second, Bulbasuar was a very good starter to start off with.

"You saw Gary?" Red asked.

"Yea right after he left, we had a short not so pleasant chat before he ran off." Leaf replied turning to Professor Oak as he walked over to her after getting something.

"Well, Leaf I have a Pokedex here for you and Bulbasuar." He said handing her the red pokedex and a pokeball. "The Pokedex is a invention of mine in order for you to get data on pokemon you may catch on your journey."

Leaf smiled and looked down at the device. "Don't worry I'll gets all the data on the pokemon I find for you Professor." She than looked down at the pokeball and held it out to allow her new pokemon out. Once out Bulbasuar blinked confused and looked around, his eyes landing on Leaf.

Leaf crouched down in front of him and held up her pokedex to get his information. "Bulbasuar the seed pokemon. A strange seed was planted on its back at birth. The plant sprouts and grows with this Pokémon." From the looks of it Bulbasuar even has the ability overgrow with would come in handy in future battles, and also had the moves Tackle and Growl.

"Hello there, my name is Leaf. I hope we can become friends and have a wonderful journey together." Leaf smiled.

Bulbasuar blink once staring into Leaf's eyes as if to studying her. "Bulba!" Bulbasuar said happily and jump onto Leaf making her fall over as Bulbasuar cuddled into her chest. It seemed the seed pokemon had taken a liking to the brunette instantly.

Leaf giggled as she hugged her new friend and very first partner on her journey.

"Would you like to give him a nickname?" Professor Oak asked.

Leaf stop giggling and held up Bulbasuar. "To be honest I was gonna choose Bulbasuar from the beginning and already thought of a name for him." She said winking at the seed pokemon. "How do you like the name Phlox*, I think is the perfect name for my first partner." Leaf smiled.

"Bul-Bulba" Bulbasuar said happily liking his new nickname.

Oak smiled seeing the beginnings of one beautiful partnership between the seed pokemon and the brunette girl.

* * *

**Bio(s)**

Name: Leaf Green

Pokemon Team: Phlox (Bulbasuar)(Male)

~(o)~

Name: Gary Oak

Age: 11

Hometown: Pallet Town

Hair: Orange/Brown

Eyes: Brown

Pokemon Team: Squirtle (Male)

Counterparts/alternative names: Blue/Green (male), Shigeru

~(o)~

Name: Red Satoshi

Age: 11

Hometown: Pallet Town

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Brown

Pokemon Team: Charmander (Male)

Counterparts/alternative names: Ash Ketchum, Satoshi, Shu

_*A type of flower meaning a good partnership and harmony. In the Language of Flowers it means "Our souls are united" or "we think alike". It was commonly used in celebrations of union, such as weddings, family gatherings and working together for a common goal. According to folklore, planting it in the garden encourages family unity and harmony. [I like it cause it symbolizes Leaf's and Phlox(Bulbasuar) partnership as they travel through Kanto together. Leaf believes that both her and Phlox will have a great partnership on their quest through Kanto.]_

**Ahh I know in the game you fight your Rival (Gary) but I wanted to kinda just follow Origins at the beginning here. Besides this story is not perfect, it's mostly what I can remember from the game which I haven't played since last year. I also hope I didn't make them sound OOC, I was a little worried about Gary not being as rude as he needed to with Leaf but oh well.**

**Question time! Who's your favorite starter? **

**Bulbasuar**

**Squirtle**

**Charmander**

**To be honest I love all three of these pokemon but in the game's I usually go for Charmander cause I like the challenge it gives to struggle with the first two gym's if you choose it, being that you have to have other pokemon to catch if you want to get past them as well. Although I have done playthroughs with the other two before. **

**P.S. Again pokemon are open for suggestion, this goes for Red's and Gary's team as well throughout the story. (I'll have it where there not always the same pokemon on the team everytime Leaf meets them but the pokemon she'll see them have at least once or twice until I get a good team for them closer to the end of the story.)**

**_Next Chapter... Goodbye Pallet Town, Hello Adventure  
_**


	3. Goodbye Pallet Town, Hello Adventure

**Ok so my goal is to make these chapters longer than the last two since they where 1k I'm going to try and do at least 2k if not more for the next chapters but no promises. Also I should really think on what chapter names I'm gonna be using next chapter cause I keep changing them.**

**Disclaimer: **Pokemon is owned by Nintendo and created by Satoshi Tajiri, all characters and story are owned by them, I just made my own ideal version of the original story (like many others have done), I OWN NOTHING!****

* * *

Pokemon Adventures: LeafGreen

Chapter 2: Goodbye Pallet Town, Hello Adventure

~(oOoOo)~

"You two be sure to contact me when you reach the next town, and if you see Gary have him call me as well." Professor Oak said as both Leaf and Red made their way to leave.

"Don't worry Professor we will." Leaf answered and faced Red. "Right, Red?"

"Sure." Red answered.

As they left the Pokemon Lab Leaf grabbed Red's hand to stop him, which in turn made Red face start to heat up. "Uhh.. Leaf..."

"Red don't leave just yet, your Mom told me that she wanted to see you before you left on your journey. You should go and see her before you leave town." Leaf said not even noticing the blush on his face.

"Okay..." Red answered now staring at where there hands are joined.

"I got to go say a few goodbyes before I leave as well. I'll come by and we can leave town together, I wanna have a race to see who can get to the next town faster. " Leaf said with a wink and ran off to go visit Daisy since she was closer to the Lab.

A blushing Red stood there with his hand still out stretched as he watch Leaf go in the opposite direction.

~(oOoOo)~

A knock sounded on Daisy's door as she was in the kitchen cleaning up for her mother. Her Flareon lifted her head to look at the door than her knowing who exactly was there. Daisy smiled, putting her wash cloth down and walked over to answer it.

"It's good you came by Leaf, how are you?" Daisy asked.

Leaf smiled up at the 16 year old. Daisy was probably the only female that Leaf could look up to as an older sister that could be there for her if needed. In their small town Daisy was also the only teen that ever stayed there since most children Leaf's age started their adventure and only came back to their home town when they where nearby.

Daisy was a Pokemon trainer for a year once but decided she wanted to be a pokemon breeder for the Pokemon Lab's starter pokemon. So now she has a job that has to do with breeding Charizards, Blastoises, and Venusaurs for her grandfather. Venusaur had always been Leaf's favorite to play with when she and Red came visited Gary back when they he was their friend.

"I'm good Daisy, you didn't think I wouldn't come see you before I left." Leaf said.

"What makes you think that?" Daisy asked with a smile on her face as she let Leaf inside to sit with her in the living room.

"I got a message from Gary about you wanted to see me." Leaf replied as she took her seat along with Daisy.

"Oh, that little brother of mine. He will never learn, I told him the other day I wanted to see you before you all left but that was when I was talking to him about him being a little more open with you." Daisy explained a sparkle in her eyes.

Flareon jumped up on the couch next to Leaf to let her pet the flame pokemon.

"Flar." Flareon said greeting Leaf with a purr as the brunette scratched the flame pokemon behind the ear.

"Eh?" Leaf questioned confused.

"Oh, Leaf don't worry your pretty little head about it, your here for a present I wanted to give you for your journey. I'll be right back." Daisy said as she immediately got up and left the room.

"Do you know what Daisy was talking about Flareon?" Leaf asked.

Flareon turn it's head to stare at Leaf with a glint in the flame pokemon's eye knowing exactly what her trainer was talking about.

"Of course you do." Leaf sighed.

Daisy walked back into he room with a box and sit back down. "Now before I give you this, show me what pokemon you choose." Daisy said happily.

Leaf blinked. "Okay." Leaf got her pokeball out and held it up. "Come out Phlox." She said.

A red glow came out of the pokeball and formed the small seed pokemon. "Bulba..." Phlox greeted them.

"Ah so you choose the same as me, huh?" Daisy winked at Leaf and kneeled down to Phlox to scratch under his chin. "I am glad that Leaf got you as a partner, between you and me you are perfect for her."

"Bulba..." Phlox said agreeing as he enjoyed the scratch from Daisy before she stopped and looked to Leaf again.

"You know it, I wanted a bulbasaur ever since you got yours. We'll even get strong together as a team, right Phlox!" Leaf said as she pumped her fist.

"Bulba!" Phlox replied pumping his vine like a fist as he copied his trainer.

Daisy giggled again. "Like trainer, like pokemon I have to say." Daisy said and handed Leaf the box. "This is for you, by the way."

Leaf smiled and opened the box to find map that looked like it was a little worn but taken good care of. "A map?" Leaf asked.

"I know you have a digital map but this was the map I got from Mom and I myself used on my journey. It's an older version but it is just in case, plus it's a good luck charm and with you going out in the world along with those two boys, someones got to have a back up plan, right?" Daisy winked.

"Ah, well thanks Daisy I hope it never has to come to that but why didn't you give it to Gary if I may ask?" Leaf asked.

"You know how Gary is, he wouldn't of wanted it because he thinks he wouldn't be too stupid to get into a situation like that. Your the only one out of the three of you that I can trust with my lucky map." Daisy explained.

Leaf could agree with those points, Gary did seemed so full of himself lately and well Red did have a tendency to 'misplace' stuff he didn't use a lot or that he would use later on. She just hoped that the journey will do them both good.

~(oOoOo)~

"Mom, I'm back!" Leaf yelled out as she opened her door. Phlox following slowly behind her curious of the new environment.

Mrs. Green came down the stairs immediately as she heard her daughters voice. "Leaf welcome home." She hugged Leaf when she walked up to her.

"Mom I like you to meet my new friend." Leaf said and turned around to face Phlox who seemed to be facing his trainer now.

"Bulba?"

"Aww Leaf, he's adorable!" Mrs. Green said as she spotted the little seed pokemon. "Oh I'm so proud of you, to have your first pokemon just like you always told me you would." She smiled.

"What's the matter mom?" Leaf asked when she saw her mom start to shed a tear.

"It's just seemed my little girl was just in diapers yesterday and now your leaving home to go on a journey." Her mom answered.

Leaf hugged her mom again. "Aww Mom I won't be leaving forever, I'll come a visit every time I get a chance, I'll even call you every time I get to a pokemon center so you'll be updated on my journey."

"I know Leaf, this is just something I know I needed to prepare from ever since the first time you told me you wanted to go on an adventure and get your own pokemon. I know I needed to be ready for it but it's hard for any parent to see their child leave, and with you so much younger than I thought you'd be when it happened but I am a good mom and stayed by your side on this dream of yours." Mrs. Green explained.

"I love you mom." Leaf smiled hugging her mom tighter.

"I love you too sweety." Mrs. Green said and pulled back form the hug. "Now you must be going, you have a journey to go on?"

"Yeah mom, I'll call you when I reach the next town okay." Leaf answered.

"Wait I want to give you something." Mrs. Green said and grabbed something from in the kitchen and came back with a potion. "Here, for your journey. It's a healing item I picked up for you today to start your journey with."

"Thank you mom, I'll be sure to put this to good use." Leaf said and pulled out her pokeball. "Come on Phlox, we have to leave now. Red should be waiting for us." She said as Phlox was put back into his pokeball. Leaf look down at the pokeball and smiled before putting it back onto her belt.

"Alright it time to find Red." Leaf excitingly said and opened the door. "Bye, mom call you later."

"Bye sweety!" Mrs. Green said as Leaf left.

~(oOoOo)~

Leaf walked all the way from her house to Red's house to find his mother outside hugging him to death. "Aww my little boy is going on a journey." Mrs. Satoshi said.

"Mom please, stop this it's embarrassing." Red gasped out trying to breathe.

Leaf just giggled at the sight which made Red turn even more red than he was. "Mrs. Satoshi I think your suffocating him."

"Oh, I'm so sorry Red, I was just wanted to give you a big hug before you left home." Mrs. Satoshi said.

Red was trying to catch his breath from the death hug his mother gave him.

"Don't worry, my mom was the same. Although, I think because you were in such a rush this morning that you had to get the 'bear hug' form your mom." Leaf giggled.

Mrs. Satoshi just nodded her head in agreement. "Well it's good to see you again Leaf. Did you say all your goodbyes as well?"

"Yea I stopped by Daisy's house to get something and than stopped by to see my mom again. Now I here to get Red since we were gonna leave Pallet Town at the same time." Leaf explained.

"And you weren't gonna give me a hug or anything." Mrs. Satoshi asked.

"Oh Mrs. Satoshi I was while I was here." Leaf said and hugged the brunette woman getting the 'bear hug' treatment as well.

"I can't breathe...Mrs. Satoshi." Leaf gasped out.

"Oh sorry." Mrs. Satoshi said and let go of Leaf.

Leaf sucked in a breath once she was released. "It's okay Mrs. Satoshi."

"Good luck on your journey as well, Leaf." Mrs. Satoshi leaned down closer to Leaf. "And make sure Red keeps out of trouble okay, I trust him but I like to know that you'll be there for him if he ever needs it okay." Mrs. Satoshi whispered and winked.

"Sure." Leaf whispered back.

"Hey Leaf, shouldn't we be going now?" Red asked.

"Yea, we can leave now." Leaf answered and they left Red's house and made their way to the edge of town, a forest stood in front of him.

"This is where our adventure begins Red and where we must part ways. I'll see you in the next town but you owe me if I get there first, okay." Leaf said.

Red with confidence in his eyes gave a big smile to Leaf. "Fine and you owe me if I win."

A twinkle of confidence shown in Leaf's own eyes. "Your so on!"

* * *

**Wooh hoo I did 2k+ on this one hope you all like it. **

**Quiz time! What's your favorite Eevee from Kanto? (I'm not adding later versions cause they where not apart of the leafgreen and firered until after you get the national pokedex, plus they where never in the original red, blue, and yellow.)**

**Eevee**

**Flareon**

**Jolteon**

**Vaporeon**

**Mine I would have to say is Vaporeon but maybe that because it a water type and I absolutely adore water types :P. But also it a very good tank pokemon in the game, meaning it has high hp and can take hits very well. Eevee has to be my second favorite if you ever played Gale of Darkness you know exactly what I mean, it's the best starter ever cause of it's ability to become any of it's evolve forms and be the type you want to use of your starter instead of just the normal fire, grass, or water you usually choose from.  
**

**P.S. Pokemon ideas are still open for all who wish to see them next chapter I might just have Leaf get her second pokemon ;D.**

_**Next Chapter...Viridian City**_


	4. Viridian City

**Hello everyone, Sorry this chapter was later than I wanted it to be. I was trying to figure out a good way to get a pokemon battle to work and even though I read a few fics like this before I'm still have to think on what is the right course to catching the curtain pokemon I want Leaf to have.**

**P.S. Not the best but I tried if you have some tips and/or advice I don't mind editing this chapter in order for it to be better for my readers, and hopefully help be become better for any future stories. :D**

**P.S.S. I'm not the best at editing stories either but I'm learning lol**

**Disclaimer: **Pokemon is owned by Nintendo and created by Satoshi Tajiri, all characters and story are owned by them, I just made my own ideal version of the original story, I OWN NOTHING!****

* * *

Pokemon Adventures: LeafGreen

Chapter 3: Viridian City

**_Route 1~_**

Route 1, a small forest with a pathway though it that was between Pallet Town and Viridian city. An area that contained mostly pidgey's and rattata's, these pokemon where some of the more common pokemon people caught at the beginning of there journeys as pokemon trainers. Being that they where plentiful in this forest only thing is one had to find them since they stayed away from people coming and going unless you get to close to their nest.

It was also a place where trainers can train while just starting out. Travelers and other people go through this forest to see the pokemon lab in Pallet Town as well. Leaf has been through this route a few times before with her father before, being that he was a pokemon trainer himself once before and the one who inspired Leaf herself.

Leaf had not long ago came across a man from the Pokemart who was making his way to the Pokemon lab, he had gave her a free sample of a potion when he found out she was a new trainer and told her good luck on her journey. Since she had started to make her way through Route 1 she has been keeping an eye out for any new pokemon she could catch in this area to add to her pokedex. She knew that Pidgey's and Ratatta's was the most common in this area but a few bug-types and other normal-types pokemon could be found as here well.

She may have to go further into the dense forest to find a pokemon the only thing would have to watch out for is she may run into a nest. Single pokemon would be easy to battle and catch than a nest full of them which would be more difficult with the level Phlox was at now. She may have to think that one through.

While she was thinking one of the bushes along the path starting shaking until a Pikachu ran out of it, not even paying attention to Leaf as it turned around and released some of it's stored electricity towards the way it came from. "Pikaaaachuuuuu!"

Leaf quickly rolled out the way and behind some bushes as she dodged being hit by any of pikachu's electricity that might hit her. She quickly pulled out her pokedex to get the info on the pikachu and the other pokemon it was fighting.

"Pikachu, the electric mouse pokemon. It stores electricity in the electric sacs on its cheeks. When it releases pent-up energy in a burst, the electric power is equal to a lightning bolt."

"Spearow, the tiny bird pokemon. Spearow is very protective of its territory. It flaps its short wings to flush out insects from tall grass. It then plucks them with its stubby beak."

Five Spearows flew out of the trees just than. 'The Pikachu must have stumbled into the spearows territory and they are now angry with it. This many pokemon at once isn't going to be easy to fight. Leaf pulled out Phlox's pokeball and released him.

"Phlox we're gonna have to help that Pikachu, this will be our first battle as well so keep on your toes." Leaf said.

"Bulba!" Phlox nodded and prepared for battle.

"And don't let them use peck on you, we may be helping pikachu but your still at a disadvantage against this type of pokemon. We're still just starting out on our journey as well." Leaf explained knowing that grass-type was not the best against flying type but could still win, it depended on if the grass type could work around this disadvantage. Leaf could only tell Phlox to not get hit by the strong attack that could do some serious damage to him.

"Phlox use Tackle on Spearow." Leaf said immediately after.

Phlox ran up and jumped to tackle one of the Spearows in a surprise attack. After taking the hit the Spearow fell to the ground but quickly recovered. The attack also got the attention of the other Spearow that was flying around.

"Pikachu, I'm here to help but you need to not hit Phlox with your electric attack if you can help it." Leaf told the Pikachu and he stared at her as if judging her intent.

"Pika" Pikachu said.

"Spearow!" the Spearow that Phlox hit immediately cried now angered from Phlox's attack. Spearow beak started glowing at it ready a peck attack to use on Phlox.

"Phlox dodge the peck." Leaf commanded and Phlox used his vines from his bulb to pull himself out the way with a tree branch.

"Good job, Phlox!" Leaf cheered. "Now use tackle again."

Phlox used tackle again but the Spearow dodged it this time. The other Spearows started to attack just than as well. Leaf's eyes widen, maybe this wasn't the best idea.

A electric bolt suddenly hit all of the Spearows but just knocking the one at Phlox was fighting with unconscious and causing the others to stop. Leaf turn her head to face the Pikachu she was trying to help. He had a determined look back on his face ready for anything.

"Alright that's it Pikachu, come on Phlox we can't let Pikachu have all the glory." Leaf cheered.

"Bubla!" Phlox agreed determined to battle the Spearow as well.

"Phlox use growl!" Leaf said.

Phlox opens his mouth and lets out a growl that releases white shockwaves from his mouth. Growl is a move that distorts the air but calms enemy pokemon so their attack is weaker. Hopefully this will make it easier for Phlox to help.

"Phlox now use tackle on another one." Leaf than said.

Phlox attack another of the Spearows causing it to become unconscious.

Another Spearow flew in and attacked Phlox just after it's brethren was knock unconscious. "Spearooowwww!"

"Phlox!" Leaf cried worried that the peck attack may have knocked out her partner.

"Bul...ba..." Phlox getting up with one of his eyes closed, the peck may have been weakened but it still was very effective against the seed pokemon.

'If Phlox gets hit one more time it's all over for him, what do I do now.' Leaf thought and looked over at the Pikachu. 'That might be what I'm gonna have to do.'

"Phlox use growl again." Leaf said and started to make her way to Pikachu as Phlox opened his mouth again to send the white shockwave.

"Pikachu hit them with that attack again, they'll be distracted for now by Phlox's growl." Leaf told the Pikachu when she got into range so only he could hear her.

"Pika..." Pikachu nodded understanding her. "Pika...chuuuuuuuu!" He charged up to released another round of his bolts to hit the Spearows. It was a tricky move but the spearows where attacking 4 to 1 in the beginning and Phlox was at a disadvantage in this battle as well.

"Spearowww!" The Spearows cried out loud.

"Phlox dodge the electric attack now!" Leaf yelled out to Phlox and he used his vines to pulled himself out the way as best as he could the bolts barely missing him by an inch.

Both the last Spearows dropped unconscious to the ground.

"All right!" Leaf cheered happy that she, Phlox and Pikachu won the battle.

Leaf turned around to face Pikachu when she heard a thump sound to see that the electric mouse had passed out himself. She could only guess that it needed some rest badly after using so much of it's stored electricity. Looking over at Phlox next she could see he was also worn out himself from fighting more enemies than they should have been able to handle.

Leaf walked over to the pikachu and sat down next to him. Pulling out one of her potions she sprayed some on the mouse pokemon to help ease any injury while it slept, she may want to catch it but she would rather have a fair fight with him first.

"Return, Phlox." Leaf said as she held out Phlox ball so he could have himself a rest as well until she can get him to a pokemon center.

~(oOoOo)~

Leaf made it in time to the pokemon center in Viridian city with the sleeping pikachu in her arms, glad that he didn't wake up to shock her for moving him from the forest. Nurse Joy was happy to look after the small electric mouse pokemon as it rested in the center. Of course Nurse Joy took all three of the pokemon Leaf brought to be treated.

The third being one of the Spearows Leaf decided to catch before making her way here since it was the one Phlox defeated. The tiny bird who's name was now Valerie was not too happy with Leaf after she pulled her out for Nurse Joy to look at but Valerie would grow to tolerate Leaf with time, even if she was a stubborn little bird.

While Leaf's pokemon and the Pikachu where left at the pokemon center, Leaf called her mom and Professor Oak to tell them about her progress. Her mom was very happy to hear on how she meet pikachu and help it out even though she could see that her mom might exaggerate in the story when she tell her friends parents about Leaf's accomplishments.

Professor Oak on the other hand told her he was happy she was doing well in catching her first pokemon and was waiting for the time when he could meet her newly caught Valerie.

Leaf left afterwards to go gets some items and check out the Gym to see what type of pokemon the gym leader use. Sadly an older man told her that the gym leader would be away for a while, by the sound of it the gym leader was going to be away for longer than she could wait.

Gary would most likely just make his way to the next gym since he had no patience with this type of stuff and she hasn't seen Red around to tell him that they should probably just go onto the next gym and come back when ever they come by Viridian again.

This all took Leaf around an hour since she browsed a little bit at the shop even though all she went for was some pokefood, potions and a few more pokeballs. She also bought a few status curing items since they where on sell for new trainers just starting their journey. Afterwards Leaf made her way back to the pokemon center to get her pokemon as they should have been healed by now.

* * *

Leaf's Party

Phlox - Bulbasaur: Male

_Moves: Tackle, Growl, Leech seed_

Valerie - Spearow: Female

_Moves: Peck, Growl, Leer_

* * *

**It was a little difficult to write Pokemon fighting but I can get used to it.**

**Also did everyone hear about the Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, I'm ****so excited about it cause I have been waiting for them to remake Ruby and Sapphire since it is one of my favorite Regions I just hope they don't change to much of it from the originals.**

**Question Time!(I'll have these when I think of a good one or when it seems a good time to.)**

**Whats your favorite of these flying type from Kanto region? (yea I know there's more flying types than this but I was going for normal/flying types)**

**Pidgey**

**Spearow**

**Farfetch'd**

**Doduo**

**Next chapter... Battle of Rivels**


End file.
